


Pulse Point

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather is making Sean hot and bothered and Viggo offers a solution. Set in New Zealand in 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse Point

"I preferred the colder weather," Sean mutters, tugging ineffectually at the neck of his heavy costume. "I'm fucking cooking in this get-up."

Alongside him, Viggo chuckles. "You complained when it was cold too as I recall," he replies with a smile. "Step into the shade, Sean. Peter will call us when he's ready."

"Yeah, yeah," Sean growls, ducking under a low tree branch. "It's alright for you - you can just slip that coat off. I can't just slip anything off; this bloody costume is too bloody complicated. I can't get cool." 

"I know," Viggo replies. "But I have an idea that might help - if you want."

"Of course I want," Sean mutters. "I'm melting here."

Viggo straightens. "Okay, okay - keep your wig on." 

Sean sighs and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry, Viggo," he murmurs. "I didn't mean to bite. I'm just so fucking hot."

 _Too bloody right you're fucking hot. And that's too bad about the biting. Because I quite fancy being bitten by you - and doing a bit of biting in return..._ Viggo stares at Sean's face, glad that for the moment that those green eyes are closed. In truth, he felt like they'd been almost flirting since the day they'd first met, but Viggo was too scared to do anything about it - in case he'd gotten it all very wrong. "Yeah, I know you are," he says softly, licking his lips and almost whimpering with desire as he watches a bead of sweat trickle down Sean's cheek and disappear into his beard. "I mean, yeah, I know how you must be feeling. So take the vambraces off."

"What?" Sean's eyes fly open to meet Viggo's disconcerting blue gaze.

"You heard me," Viggo replies with a grin. "Come on, Sean. I said take the vambraces off, not your pants."

"Fuck off, clever shite," Sean retorts, but the sudden flush of extra heat in his face wasn't just due to the sun now. "I know what you said; I just don't understand how that'll help."

Viggo sighs, half wishing he hadn't offered. "Well, if you'd just shut up and take the damn things off, I'll show you how." 

But Sean is already unfastening the leather vambraces, the leather warm and softened with continued wear; in truth he'd grown to love them. "There," he says unnecessarily as he drops the vambraces on a convenient rock. 

"Good," Viggo purrs and grasps Sean's hands in his own, pulling them towards him and exposing the inner side of both his wrists. "Ever see monkeys do this? It's how they help keep themselves cool," he murmurs softly, then bends and immediately licks slowly across the tender exposed skin, tasting salty sweat and leather and Sean.

Sean stands transfixed as he feels first the wet caress of Viggo's tongue on his skin - and then an unmistakable cooling tingle. Suddenly he wants the feel of that tongue elsewhere - _everywhere_ \- and the thought makes his gut clench and he pulls back his hands as if he'd been burned. 

"Hey," Viggo says softly. "I'm sorry, I -" 

"Fuck off," Sean interrupts, always a believer in attack being the best form of defence. "What did you do that for?" he adds with a sneer, but his fingers are trembling as he reaches for the discarded vambraces.

"I was only trying to help, Sean."

"No, you weren't; you were just taking the piss as you always do and making me look and feel like a twat into the bargain." Sean's jaw clenches and he glares at Viggo, his heart beating fast.

"No, that wasn't what I was doing, Sean," Viggo replies, stepping close and laying a hand on Sean's arm. "But I'm sorry if I embarrassed you; believe me, all I wanted to do was help you cool down."

"Yeah, right." Sean shrugs off Viggo's arm and starts to tug on his vambraces, unable to ignore the fact that Viggo's tongue had indeed worked its magic. He _was_ feeling cooler, despite the heat in his face. "You could have just suggested that I do it meself like the monkeys - or better still, go hold my wrists under the cold tap; it's the same thing."

"Yeah, I could have," Viggo replies. "But there's no tap here. And if I'd told you to lick your own wrists, I don't think you would have. Am I right?"

"Probably," Sean growls, then takes a deep breath as Viggo's hand closes on his arm again - and he can feel the heat of it through the layers of clothing. 

"Licking works on all pulse points," Viggo whispers, leaning in closer. "Wrist, elbow, behind the knee, neck, groin. Try it for yourself but you'd need a little help with the last three."

Viggo's whispered words make Sean shiver and he swallows hard before looking up, fully expecting to see the familiar mischief in Viggo's face. But there's no sign of mischief that Sean can see - only the dark smoky blue of Viggo's eyes. Sean licks his lips and lifts his chin a little. "Is that an offer, Viggo?"

Viggo's eyes widen for a second and then he too draws his tongue across his lower lip and smiles. "Yes, Sean - and a promise too."

\-- [END] --


End file.
